The New Goddess
by ChasingWhiteLights
Summary: Finding the new goddess of love is proving to be difficult, but this one is sure to pass. The Fates themselves say that the new goddess will come soon. What happens when history repeats itself and a threat lurks on the horizon? Will this girl pull through?
1. Decade

**This is my first fan fiction. I hope you like it. I'll try to update as much as possible!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Goddess Test, Aimee Carter does (I'm only saying this once because I'm pretty sure I won't be switching bodies with her any time soon).**

**Kate's POV**

* * *

><p>I slump forward on my white diamond throne and sigh. Ten years ago today Ava gave her life to save mine. The grief was hard enough on me, paired with the tiring act of helping Eric, Ava's oldest son, find the new goddess of love to fill the empty position on the council, it was nearly unbearable. We'd gone through one girl every year, nine so far, meaning that the next will come soon. But it's starting to feel impossible. First there was Hannah, then Victoria, Michelle, Jane, Sandra, Isabell, Marie, Grace, Nicole and most recently, Lindsey. Most of them had failed before we could dare hope. Others started, only to fail spectacularly. It was hard to find someone who embodied love in such a cruel and dark world. Henry looks at me with worry in his eyes.<p>

"Are you okay?" He asks in a voice meant for only me.

"I'm fine, just _please _tell me that we're done for the day." I say, gesturing to the group of left over souls, which was considerably smaller than it had been that morning.

"Yes, we are done." Henry says with a small smile "Let's go see what trouble Milo and your mother have gotten into." I laugh and close my, when I open them Henry and I are standing in our son's bedroom. Milo is sitting with my mom in the middle of the room. In between them is a large block tower and when Henry and I walk over, the precariously placed blocks fall down, landing on the two of them.

"Mom!" Milo groans as he glances at his ruined masterpiece.

"Hey blame your dad, not me!" I say, putting my hands up in surrender.

"Don't worry sweetie." My mother whispers softly "You can rebuild it. Why don't you start on that know while I talk to your parents?" Milo huffs in reply but goes back to work. My mom stands up and joins us in watching Milo.

"So how was it today?" my mother asks in a whisper.

"Tiring." I say simply.

"Kate is doing marvellously." Henry says with some amusement in his voice at my bluntness.

"That's great." My mother says with a warm smile that I return "You know, you two could probably use a night off from parenting, I could take him for the night." Henry glances at me questionably but I just shrug slightly.

"Diana, we couldn't possibly…" he starts to say but stops when he sees the look she's giving him.

"That wasn't a question Henry." she says firmly "You guys should take the night to… relax."

I smile at her "Well if you insist…"

* * *

><p>Henry and I wave as Milo and my mother disappear up to Olympus. As soon as they're out of sight Henry moves behind me. I think he's starting to walk back to the place and I am about to follow when I feel his arms slip around my waist. He kisses my neck lightly before moving down to my shoulder.<p>

"Henry, not out in the open like this." I scolds and he laughs lightly.

"Okay, close your eyes." He whispers. When I do, the familiar feeling of disappearing and reappearing washes over me. I open my eyes and am only slightly surprised that we're in our bedroom.

"Henry…" I try to say, but he shuts me up with a kiss. When we break apart he gives me that look. The look that makes my stomach do summersaults and makes me feel like I'm the most beautiful person in the world.

"I love you so much it hurts." I whisper.

Henry pulls me closer and whispers back "Unfortunately we will both be in agony for eternity." He lays me on the bed and we lose ourselves in each. We haven't had a night like this in a long time.


	2. Roselyn

**Please review with what you think so far!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kate's POV<strong>

I wake up to Henry's rhythmical breathing. I lift my head off of his bare chest and smile as memories of last night flit through my head. I love my son but I miss it just being Henry and I. It was easier to be, as Milo called it, 'gross'.

"_Kate?" _Eric's voice fills my head. _"I found a girl, I think this one really could be the one." _he says, but I can't help but remember the last nine times he's said that.

_"Okay, I'll be right up. Where are you?" _I ask, despite my doubts.

_"Central Park." _He replies. At least something good is coming out of this. In a blink I'm in my closet and then I'm back in the bedroom, fully dressed. Henry is awake and sitting on the bed, patiently waiting for my excuse.

"Eric says he's found a girl, I'm going up to meet him." I say and he nods grimly. "Henry… I'm coming back." I say because despite all that's happened, he still thinks that I might up and leave him one day.

"I'm not you're captor, you are free to leave whenever you like." He says tightly.

"Henry, we've been over this a million times, I love you and nothing will ever change that." I say, and just to prove my point I kiss him deeply "I have to go know, I'll be back later." With that, I close my eyes and head up to the surface with my mind still on Henry. After a decade you'd think he'd know.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes to a sunny Central Park. It's late March and it's beautiful out. I look around before spotting Eric on a bench just ahead of me.<p>

"Hey." I say as I sit down next to him.

"Hi." He replies without sparing a glance in my direction. I crane my neck to try to see who he's staring but can't find anyone who sticks out.

"Who are you looking at?" I ask but he doesn't say anything for several seconds. Before I can ask if he was going to answer me or not he points at a girl across the street, behind the counter at some coffee shop. From what I can see, she was short with long red hair and light blue eyes. She definitely looks the part.

"Her name is Roselyn Cambridge." He whispers.

"Have you made contact yet?" I whisper back with no clue why we're whispering.

"Yes… In fact I'm going to tell her in three days."

"Three days! Why so soon?"

"I just have a really good feeling about her." He says calmly. Wow, he really does think we can get ready in three days.

"Ok… I guess we can do this." I say while taking deep breaths. All of the sudden I fell sick. Eric smirks at me

"Remember to _not _tell her that you're on the council this time" he says, referring to the times when I accidently let it slip that I was on the council to Sandra… and Grace.

"Whatever." I say and roll my eyes before focusing on Henry. _"Henry? Meet me at Eden Manor in five minutes." _I mentally tell him.

_"Ok, why?" _His voice fills my head and I smile. At least this time he said ok _before_ questioning me. I choose my words carefully before replying.

_"We have three days to prepare before Eric brings the girl to be tested. I'll see you in a minute." _I tell before turning back to Eric. "Eden Manor, three days." I tell him in more of a command than a question.

"You're the boss." He says in a smug tone. I roll my eyes again before disappearing once more, this time to Eden Manor.


	3. Welcome to Eden Manor

**I know it seems a little predicable right now but the twists come later!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kate's POV<strong>

"I hate this damn dress" I mutter as I try to struggle into a tight blue corseted dress. Still half-dressed I walk out from behind my changing screen. Henry is sitting on the bed, he looks up at me I swear his jaw drops. I roll my eyes at his behavior. "Lace me up?" I whisper and turn around, I know he can't resist. He sweeps my hair off my back and places a kiss on my neck. A pleasant shiver runs down me and I smile as his quick hands expertly lace up my dress. "Thank you." I whisper and turn to the vanity to start to try to cage my hair into an upswept style.

"Are you ready?" Someone asks from the door.

"Just trying to do my hair." I say and the person gives a sigh and walks over. The person turns out to be Ella and she takes over. In seconds she has done what I failed to do.

"Thanks" I say to her and Henry holds out his arm to me.

"Shall we?" He asks. Normally I would've glared at him but interested I just take his arm. Because we couldn't reveal ourselves to Roselyn, Henry and I won't be allowed to spending much time together.

* * *

><p>As we get to the entrance hall Eric's voice rings through my head.<p>

_"It's time." _He says and I look up at everyone. Was this how they had felt right before I had come? It doesn't matter.

"Show time." I say, giving everyone a tight smile and they disappear to their positions. Walter stands in front of the doors and before Eric can knock, he opens the door. There stands Eric with Roselyn. He smiles at her

"Welcome, to Eden Manor." He says. Her eyes widen as she steps in. "This is Walter; the butler, Henry; your day guard and Kate and Ella; your ladies maids and escorts" he says, gesturing at each of us in turn. Walter and Henry bow deeply to her and Ella and I both dip into a curtsy. Despite all of us being introduced as servants she gives us all a curtsy back. I quirk an eyebrow up and look at Eric.

_"She seems nice." _I mentally tell him.

_"She is, and she understands love like… like my mother did." _He says tightly before turning to Roselyn. "Kate and Ella will escort you to your rooms. I will see you at dinner." He says before turning away and disappearing up one of the hallways.

"Come with us if you will M' Lady." Ella says, turning towards the staircase. Roselyn follows silently and Henry and I bring up the rear.

_"What do you think of her?" _I mentally ask him.

_"I think we'll have to wait and see, first impressions are not always right." _He replies, I can practically hear the smirk in his voice.

_"Is that right? What was your first impression of me?" _I ask, wondering what type of smart-aleck response I'll get from that.

_"I didn't think you'd be as… opinionated as you are." _He says and I narrow my eyes.

_"Well I guess that's okay because once I got over the shock of... what happened at the river, I realized that you were probably a nut-job" _I say and with that I walk faster to catch up with Ella. No use in risking letting Walter know that we're breaking the rules, even if we're not breaking them, just… bending them.

* * *

><p>Ella and I bustle around Roselyn's room getting her nightgown and fluffing her pillows.<p>

"You guys really don't have to do that." Roselyn tells us as she stands in the middle of the room, looking at us disapprovingly.

"Of course we do M' Lady" I say, modeling Ella's polite tone. She makes a face at that.

"Please call me Rose" she says without sounding demanding. "Or Rosie or Roselyn or whatever. Just not M' Lady.I want you guys to be my friends, not servants." Ella glances at me.

_"Is she for real?" _she asks.

_"Let's give her chance." _I reply calmly.

"Okay, Rose. As your friends, what would you like us to do?" I ask tentatively. She beams at us and sits down cross-legged on the floor.

"I want to talk, I haven't had some girl talk in _forever_!" she says and motions for us to sit with her. I go over and glare at Ella when she doesn't follow. She gives me an exasperated sigh but comes over. Ten years of dealing with a little boy has made me exceptional at dealing with attitude. Rose gives us another smile and I give her a small one back.

"Would you like me to tell you a little about the tests?" I ask after a small silence and Ella glares at me once again. We would be in a lot of trouble if we told her too much. But we can't get in trouble if nobody finds out...

"Fine" Rose huffs "but only a little."

"Okay, well, as you know you are being tested to become the new goddess of love." I start, when no one interrupts I continue. "There will be seven tests, the results of which will be judged by the council, made up of the remaining twelve Olympians. If you pass all the tests you will be the thirteenth Olympian and the immortal goddess of love, beauty and sex. If you fail, you will have no memory of this ever happening and you will continue on with your very mortal life" I finish and Rose just nods solemnly.

"Ok, but who's on the council?" she asks and I smile, remembering me asking that same thing more than a decade ago.

"We aren't allowed to tell because they wish to remain anonymous and we will respect their wishes. The only thing I can really tell is that they were Eric's mom's family and if you pass, you're family too." I say with a smile and before she can ask me more I say "Now, why don't we have some 'girl talk'". Rose smiles brightly and when Ella sighs loudly so I hit her with a pillow.


	4. Girl Talk

**Kate's POV**

"And I haven't been with anyone since Mike but I'm always optimistic!" Rose says, finishing her long reencounter of her pervious relationships.

"What about Eric?" I ask jumping in a little to suddenly. In attempt to cover it up I add on "I mean, come on, you agreed to drop everything and perform some mythical acts because some guy asked you to. You can't tell you don't think he's even a little bit cute."

"Well…" she says with a giggle "Now that you mention it, I guess he is _kind_ of cute." Ella glances at me but I shake my head. Where ever she thought I was going with this, I wasn't. I was just prying for information… for now. Rose turns to me, suddenly serious.

"What about you? I don't know how you guys came about to working here, hell, I don't even know if you guys are mortal." She says innocently, but something tells me that her curiosity could holy and catastrophically mess things up. I scramble to find something, anything to say. And then it dawns on me, I hate lying but right now I guess that doesn't matter.

"Well…" I whisper and lean in, as if it was a dangerous secret and continue "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I have a feeling you can keep a secret." Ella looks at me with her eyebrows raised but I just wink mischievously in response. Rose looks at me with wide eyes and I know I have her hooked so I smile and keep going. "We aren't mortal, but we're not immortal. You see, the council created us for the purpose of serving those who are being tested. But you can't mention that you know that, to anyone!" I state dramatically. Rose's eyes get even wider.

"But that's offal! You guys were made to be servants!" she exclaims with shock in her voice. To my right Ella gave a little huff. I know she didn't like being introduced as a servant, so having someone think that she only exists to serve… yikes. I ignore her and continue to talk to Rose.

"No! It's not like that at all! We've never known anything else, so we don't miss what we've never known." I tell her with a fake smile. Though it wasn't entirely a lie, most of the council members were never mortal. Rose nods understandingly.

"Ok, but what about love? Have you guys even been in love?" she asks in a small voice, as if the very idea that one of us had never been in love before was terrifying.

_"Kate" _Ella's voice rings through my head _"stop, we can't have her knowing all of this."_

_"Knowing all of what? It's not like I'm telling her the truth." _I reply.

_"Yes, but its close enough to the truth." _Ella says, but in the tone of her voice I can tell that she knows that she isn't going to win this argument.

Ella turns to Rose and stiffly replies "I have never been in love."

"Oh that's offal!" Rose says with even wider eyes. I've never seen a human be able to do that with their eyes, it's like she's _trying _to look like a wounded puppy.

"It's really not." Ella tells her in a flat tone.

"What about you Kate?" Rose asks. I really have no clue how to play this. Oh well, I'll just wing it.

"Well, I've never been in love, but I've had some… fun" I tell her suggestively.

Ella smirks and mentally tells me _"I'll tell Henry you said so."_ I don't answer, but I glare murderously at her. Apparently that's enough because Ella wipes that smirk off her face and shuts up. Rose smiles at my comment.

"That's good. I won't ask with who because, well, don't kiss and tell." Rose says with a wink "But I do want to know; how old are you guys?" I smile and know what say.

Before Ella can answer I look Rose in the eye and say "A lady never reveals her age." I even get a smile out Ella, both of us recalling when I had asked her and Calliope how they were and Calliope and said exactly those words. Of course then Ella had told me that Calliope was so old she didn't remember when she was born. Someone knocks at the door and we all look over at the door.

"Come in." Rose called. To my surprise, Henry walked in followed by Dylan. They both bowed to Rose and nodded in my and Ella's direction.

"M' Lady, this is Dylan, he'll be your guard during the night." Henry says and Dylan bows to Rose again. Rose scrambles up and curtsies back, tipping her head down to hide the blush that's splashed her cheeks.

"Pleasure" she mumbled. Dylan tried to keep his face neutral but I can a faint smile on his lips.

"M' Lady, I'm sorry but it's time for you to retire." Henry tells Rose and she nods. "Ella, Kate, if you will follow me out." He says and walks out without another word. Dylan bows out and Ella and I curtsy. Before I leave I glance behind me. Rose is standing in front of her bed, reading something on a piece of paper that wasn't there before. I focus and dip into Rose's thoughts, a skill I developed and mastered a while ago.

_'Watch your back, I'm coming for you and I'm going to make sure that you FAIL." _The note read. I pull out of her mind before she could notice that I was standing there. Her face pales and I duck out.

I close the door behind me and notice that Henry is standing in the hallway, waiting for me. I walk quickly towards him, narrowly avoiding bumping into Dylan who is stationed outside Rose's room.

I close the door to find Henry waiting for me in the hallway. I rush over to him and narrowly avoid bumping into Dylan, who is stationed outside Rose's room.

"How was it?" Henry whispers. I motion to him with my hand to follow me and don't answer until we're in my room with the door closed. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"It was… ok. It was hard lying like that with a smile on my face. She seems kind of naïve." I say and slump on my bed. Henry sit down next to me and puts his hand on my back. I smile and give him a deep kiss. Henry pulls away and looks at me tenderly.

"Well, the upside of all of this is that your mother volunteered to watch Milo for the whole thing, so we get a nice break." He says and pulls me closer.

"Yeah, but we have to have separate rooms." I say, I don't think I could do this if I had to spend that much time away from my husband and my son.

"Not anymore, Walter may be stubborn but I live with you. That on its own gives me an advantage." He says and I punch him in the arm, even though I know it didn't hurt him.

"Whatever." I say and roll my eyes. "I _guess _I can deal with that." I tell him in a joking voice, I get a smile out of him for it.

"We should get some rest, it's a big day tomorrow." He says and I nod in agreement. "Goodnight Kate." He says and gives me a kiss.

"Goodnight Henry." I say and lie down, but I can't stop thinking about the note that Rose received.


	5. Poison?

**Thanks for being patient!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kate's POV<strong>

"Kate. Kate, wake up." Henry says somewhere to my right.

"Hmmm." I groan sleepily.

"Kate we have to get up." Henry persists.

"Why?" I mutter. "Oh. Right." I say and open my eyes, remembering the events of yesterday. Sitting up I stretch my arms up and prepare for the coming day.

* * *

><p>"Well, it tastes good." I say as I finish testing Roselyn's breakfast. Originally we weren't going to take precautions like food tasters for the girls testing but eventually we agreed that we were better safe than sorry.<p>

"I'm glad you think so, I haven't had to cook in forever." James says with a smirk.

"I still don't like that you have to taste her food." Henry says, positioned by the door.

"Henry, I'm immortal, I can't die from poisoning." I say with an eye roll.

"Yes but as we learned, certain drugs still affect us. That being said, I'm sure that a deadly poison will make you ill." He says, referring to the aphrodisiac all those years ago that affected had both of us.

"Henry, listening to yourself. A deadly poison will make me sick. That's better than what it'd do to Roselyn. Plus, this is just to be cautious, it's not like any of us want Roselyn gone." I say, putting my foot down on the matter. Henry just sighs in reply and I know that it's the end of it.

"Kate, are you ok? You look a little pale." James asks, his eyebrows scrunching together.

"I'm fine." I say as Ella and Roselyn's footsteps start echoing towards the dining room, where the three of us are. All of the sudden I feel a little dizzy. Roselyn and Ella get closer and the feeling intensifies. Ella throws open the huge double doors.

"And this is the-" She starts to say but doesn't get to finish because I bend over and hurl the continents of my stomach out. In an instant Henry is at my side.

_"Is this a test?" _He mentally asks me, the worry in his voice is almost tangible.

_"No. I don't know what's wrong, but we're not going to tell them that. Besides, I don't have one for gluttony yet." _I say and grit my teeth. What was happening? I only have a second to wonder if Henry remembered not to use his powers in front of Roselyn before puking some more.

"Let's get you to Theo." Henry says "James, cover my shift." And he rushed me out the door to my room.

* * *

><p>"I can't find anything wrong." Theo says as the glow faded from his hands. Nobody was allowed to see me besides Theo and Henry.<p>

"Are you sure? Did you double check for poisoning?" Henry says, a little over worried.

"Yes Henry. I double and triple checked, if she was poisoned, I can't detect it," Theo says and then raises his eyebrows. "I may have an idea, but it's not my area of expertise." He says.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued… <strong>

**Sorry it's so short, I like the suspense.**


	6. A Complication

**Thank you for putting up with me, my developing writing skills and my infrequent updating.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kate's POV<strong>

"Are you sure?" I ask her breathlessly.

"Well, this isn't exactly my area of expertise, but I have been handling the job for about ten years." She says, giving me a broad smile. When I don't return it, her face drops. "Yes, I'm sure." She says, but she can't help the smile that creeps onto her face. I love my mother, but she sure is stubborn.

"Wow," I say, completely floored "I can't believe it. I'm pregnant again." Mom claps her hands, overflowing with joy.

"My abilities allow me to know the gender. Do you want to know what it is?" she asks me, almost yelling.

"No, and keep your voice down." I whisper. I don't want to know what it is because this could screw up everything. Walter would kill me when he found out.

"Ok, but at least tell me that you're going to tell Henry, he is this baby's father after all." She says, lowering her voice. I nod slightly and all of the sudden she looks suspicious. "He is the father, right?" she asks, eyebrows raised.

"Mom! Of course he's the father!" I yell, then remembering that we were supposed to be quite, I make a note to lower my voice.

"Ok, I was just making sure. It's my sworn duty as your mother." She says sincerely "It's very strange that you got sick, you're barely a week pregnant."

"Yeah, I know." I mutter, blushing. "Thanks mom. I've got to go talk to Henry." I say and stand up.

"Don't worry, he's coming." She says and I sit back down. She kisses me on the cheek and gives me one last huge grin before disappearing.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Henry asks worriedly. I had only had to wait a few seconds before he flashed in.

"I'm fine, but I have good news and…. Inconvenient news." I say, biting my lip. He looks at me, patiently confused and I drive into it. "The good news is, I wasn't poisoned. The inconvenient news…" I say, take a deep breath. I close my eyes to prepare myself. "I'm pregnant." I say, rushing out before I have time to change my mind. After a few seconds of silence, I open my eyes. Henry's expression goes from surprise to shock and then to happiness.

"Another baby." He says in a completely mono-tone voice that, for some reason, still makes me laugh.

"Theo thought I might be pregnant so he got my mother down." I say and discreetly look down at my stomach. How long before it became noticeable? I don't remember how long it took with Milo.

"Do you know what it is yet?" Henry asks, taking my hand.

"No, mom offered but I don't want to know quite yet." I say softly, giving his hand a slight squeeze.

"You know that we have to inform the council, today." He says before pulling me into a kiss. After a moment, I break away.

"What are we going to do?" I sigh.

"I know you'll think of something for the tests. As for right now, we have to tell the council, think quick." Henry says, standing up. I don't answer because I know that in Henry's head, he's calling a meeting. Joy.

* * *

><p>Henry and I stand in front of the council, the whole council because Roselyn is asleep. Technically Dylan should have stayed but no one will dare hurt Roselyn with the council of Olympians meeting in the same house.<p>

"So, what is the issue that requires all of our attendance?" Walter asks with everyone looking at us expectantly.

_"You've got this one." _Henry tells mentally. I look at him, bewildered, but he just keeps his expression neutral. I take a deep breath and face Walter.

"There's a… complication that's come up, regarding the tests." I say calmly.

"Oh?" Walter quirks an eyebrow up "Would you care to enlighten us?" I swallow and look for my mother. I find her and gives me a smile and a slight nod. All of the sudden, I know how this will work with the tests.

"Henry and I… well, we're…." I stumble over words until I find the right ones. "We're expecting a baby." I say calmly. Walter quirks an eyebrow up.

"You must have already realized that this will have great impact on the test, being that Roselyn is unaware of your relationship, so why don't you tell us how you plan on incorporating this." Walter says, a hint of demand in his voice.

"I've already considered it and I have a way." I state. Nobody interjects so I continue. "I was thinking of my tests and I think we could do some similar things. When it becomes more noticeable that I'm expecting, we could pretend that there's some questions about who the father is. The two 'possible fathers' could have a fight that results in a death and she'll have to give me a punishment. Wrath." I say. I after a second I remember to breathe. Walter nods thoughtfully and Henry looks mad.

"Very well." he says simply, "Do we have any volunteers to be the second candidate, the one that dies?" Nobody answers. "Hmn, very well. Eric, you'll do it." Walter says to Eric, who is sitting in on the meeting. Henry still doesn't look like he's ok with this.

_"It's okay, there's no real question as to the fact that you're this baby's father." _I tell Henry, trying to calm him.

_"I know, it's just… I don't know…" _He mentally mumbles.

_"It's fine. We both know that you're naturally very… protective." _

_"I have a feeling that protective wasn't the word that you were going to use." _

_"I was trying to avoid the word territorial." _I confess. Before Henry replies Walter interrupts.

"And how are the tests going so far?" Walter asks. I glance at Ella and she nods.

"Roselyn has passed the test of gluttony. When Kate was 'poisoned' she herself decided to stop eating after I told her that it was unnecessary." Ella confirms and I breathe a sigh of relief. At least something was going smoothly.

"Good, are we all clear on the new course of action?" Walter questions. Everyone in the room nods. "Council meeting adjured." He says.

* * *

><p>Once it's just Henry and myself in the room he speaks.<p>

"Are you ready to be a mother again?"

"I don't think I have much choice." I say and he frowns slightly, that was obviously not the answer he was looking for. "Of course I am, I love this baby already." I say, and a small smile creeps onto my face. What did I do to deserve such a beautiful family? I guess it makes up for the fact that my more extended family isn't the greatest. Henry smiles and moves closer to me, teasing me, before kissing me. When we pull away he stays pressed against me.

"Too bad we won't have the chance to be alone much." he whispers, sending shivers down my spine.

"Is that _all _you ever think about Henry?" I ask, pushing him away playfully. All I get in response is a coy smile and I roll my eyes at him. I'm grateful that he isn't in the slightest bit closed off to me anymore. "Now leave, I have things I need to do." I order. He frowns, but walks out of the room. When I'm certain he's gone, I sink down onto my throne and slip into Roselyn's mind.


	7. She's Not What She Seems

**Roselyn's POV (It's Kate in Roselyn's mind)**

Roselyn is in her room looking quite bored. She's flipping through a book but isn't reading a word.

_'I hope Kate is okay. Is it my fault if she's not? I wonder if I'll actually survive without eating…' _she thinks to herself. Her thoughts stay pretty clam and mundane until she notices a piece of nicely folded paper laying on her pillow. Her hands visibly shake as she picks it up. "Eric is pretty cute, isn't he? I think you like him, but somebody else does too. Better get to him before she does." Roselyn says, reading the note aloud. She unfolds the note completely to find that there's more. "P.S." she says "next time you and your friends won't be so lucky."

* * *

><p><strong>Kate's POV<strong>

I open my eyes, briefly confused at why I'm sitting on the floor instead of on my throne. It takes me a moment to realize that I must have moved accidently while in Roselyn's mind. I close my eyes again, this time to disappear into my room.

* * *

><p>*Five months later*<p>

I take a deep breath and set a hand on my swollen stomach where my second child lays. I had been avoiding Roselyn since I started to get a baby bump. I tried to cover it at first with flowy dress but eventually I just started staying in mine and Henry's room.

Roselyn has been through most of the tests, at Henry's request. He insists on this whole thing being over with well before the baby is born. I take another deep breath. Today is the day that Walter decided I would show myself to Roselyn. The plan is for me to confide in her with my uncertainties of the father's identity.

"Roselyn?" I ask, peeking my head into her room, and** only** my head. She glances up sharply from her bed to glare at whoever it was that addressed her using her real name. Her glare wavers slightly when she that it's me. "Oh right, uh, Rose?" I add. At that she breaks out into one of the biggest grins I've ever seen, seconded only to Milo's when he gets something that he had begged really hard for.

"Kate! I haven't seen you in forever! Come in!" She exclaims.

"Okay, one second." I reply before pulling out of her room. I look down at my dress. Even with the empire waist to it, it's noticeable that I'm pregnant. I create a huge hoodie and slip in on. It's not the best match with the dress but the enormous sweater covers up the baby. I have to roll the sleeves up a few times, but it'll do.

I walk in and Roselyn automatically notices my questionable fashion choice, but not my shape.

"Cold?" She laughs. Little does she know, I'm wearing a pair of spandex shorts underneath this damned dress because I refused to wear it without a pair of pants.

"A little" I smile.

"Why haven't I seen you in so long? It gets so boring here! Especially when I have class with Irene!"

"Well… you see, I, uh, I need some help, advice." I stutter, faking fright

"You can tell me anything!" She tells me, I smile in reply and take the hoodie off. "Oh my god!" she gasps. "You're… you're…" She stammers.

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah. Wow, um, wow. That's amazing. I mean, I remember what you said about your life and… I think that this could be really great for you, and the father."

"That's the problem." I grimace.

"What do you mean? Is he unsupportive? I bet we could go change his mind." She say, standing up quickly.

"No!" I practically scram, and she sinks down slowly.

"Then, what is it?" She asks cautiously

"It's, well, I'mnotreallysurewhothefatheris." I rush.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm not really sure who the father is." I say, slower this time. Roselyn just sits there, blinking slowly.

"Okay, do have any possibilities?" She asks, strangle calm compared to her normal self.

"Yes, two. They're the only ones I slept with around the time." I say and cringe internally at how slutty I sound.

"Who are they?"

"You know your day guard, Henry, right?" I ask brightly. She nods, smiling again, more like herself. "And the other is," I say, making myself blush "Eric." When the name comes out of my mouth, I swear her jaw actually drops. She snaps it shut in an attempt to hide it from me but it's too late.

"That's cool." She says brightly and I desperately want to tell her that I can tell when people are lying. I somehow manage not to and she continues. "Well, I made plans with Ella, so…" Another lie

"No problem, I'll go find her for you"

"Oh that's okay, I don't want you to strain yourself."

"Its fine, I've been cooped up in my room for a while now. I was afraid that someone might find out about my pregnancy, but now that I've talked to you, I don't think anyone will notice." I say happily and walk towards the door.

"Kate, wait." She says when my hand is on the doorknob.

"Yeah?"

"You may want to take this sweater with you, to cover up." She say, holding up the hoodie that I left on her bed. I walk back to her and take it. Once I've thanked her and left her room I think of Ella.

_"Roselyn wants to see you. Encourage her to talk about my pregnancy without letting on that know about it."_

_"Anything else?" She replies spastically._

_"Yes actually, go to her in about ten minutes."_

_"Okay?"_

_"Thanks." _I go to my room, just for privacy, and I go into Roselyn's mind once again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Roselyn's POV<em>**

_'I can't believe it!' _She thinks to herself_. 'I can't believe that slut! Eric is MINE. She better hope that Henry is her baby daddy or there's gonna be hell to pay. What am I thinking? She slept with him! I'm going to make her pay anyways. But first I'll have to win Eric back. I wonder how…' _Her thoughts trail off when she notices another note on her pillow. _'You're just like a toddler, you throw a tantrum when you don't get what you want. Speaking of toddlers, what do you think of Kate's upcoming one? Oh, I bet its Eric's. Doesn't that just make you want to scream?" _She reads in her head before crumpling it up and throwing it in the trash. '_Ugh, I am so sick of whoever this is.' _She scoffs. '_But maybe they can help me.' _She rushes over to her desk and pulls out a pen and a piece over paper. She scribbles something on the paper quickly and then reads it over. '_Look, I don't know who you are and I really don't like you but I need some help and you're the only person I can ask. I need some pills. Some aphrodisiac.' _She nods, satisfied, and neatly folds the note before placing on her pillow. There's a knock at her door and she turns to face it.

"Just a minute!" She calls before turning back to the note to hide it. It's already disappeared and a smirk flits across her face. '_Magic.'_ "Okay, come in now." She say loudly and Ella walks in. "Hi, what brings you hear?" Roselyn asks brightly, a smile replacing her smirk.

"You said you wanted to see me, remember? Kate told me." Ella says, moving into the room more.

"Oh yeah! Kate had to leave but I still wanted some girl time. Then I remembered that I hadn't hung out with my other bestie in, like, forever!"

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?"

"You pick."

"Um… Do you know what's up with Kate? She's stayed in her room a lot lately and I've had to take care of her duties!" Ella says with a pout. '_Kate, perfect.' _Roselyn thinks.

"Well, you can't tell anybody, but," she say, lowering her voice for a dramatic effect. "A while ago Kate whored around and now she's pregnant but not sure who the father is!"

"Oh my god! Really?"

"Really!"

"Does she have any idea who it is?"

"Henry or Eric." Roselyn says darkly.

"Wow. I mean, Henry I get. He's always liked her more than the rest of us, but Eric? I thought you guys had a thing going on. What with him in your room in the evening…" Ella trails off.

"I thought we did too." Roselyn says blushing.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'll get going now."

"Okay. Thanks for listening."

"Anytime." Ella says and closes the door behind her, leaving Roselyn alone to wait for another note.

* * *

><p><strong>Kate's POV<strong>

I pull out of Roselyn's mind so quickly it make my head spin and I'm glad that I'm laying down. I need to talk to Henry. Now.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, don't kill me. I've had a hard time continuing this story and it was either the five month time skip or discontinuing the whole thing! I thought this was better than giving up.<strong>


	8. Pink Thrills and Pills

**I'm sorry if Roselyn seems to have a big personality change. I promise I'll explain everything as the story goes on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kate's POV<strong>

"I think you'll just have to go with it." Henry shrugs.

"But, what about Eric?" I ask and flop down on our temporary bed. It's feels much less comfortable than our usual bed, but it's probably not, I'm just missing home.

"We can't tell him, if that's what you're saying. Walter insists that we should just let everything run its course."

"Curse you and your logic."

"I think you enjoy arguing with me." He chuckles and lays down beside me. "Even if you're losing." He whispers so close to me it sends shivers down my spine.

"Am not!" I protest, sounding vaguely like Milo. Another thing I miss about home, but it would be too complicated, having him here. I talk to him almost every day and he says he loves being with Grandma so much. He was ecstatic when I told him he was going to be a big brother. I smile at the thought of my two children and suddenly feel movement in my midsection, I'm not worried because I know what's happening. "Henry give me your hand!" I demand. He looks at me weirdly but gives me his hand. I splay it over my stomach. Within few seconds the baby kicks and Henry's eyes widen.

"Kate, that's… amazing."

"You're the god of the Underworld and you think a baby kicking inside of me is amazing?"

"You weren't with me when you were pregnant with Milo. I've never gone through this before."

"And aren't you lucky that I'm here now." I joke. It's August so technically I should be on my break from Henry and the Underworld. I've actually only taken one of those breaks, the summer I spent in Greece with James, and honestly, I don't plan on leave again anytime soon.

"Kate, how many kids do you want?" Henry asks spontaneously, completely ignoring my lame joke.

"Well, we do have an eternity." I smile, wrapping my arms around his neck. I kiss him deeply but then pull away to finish my thought. "I want to find out what it is and stop referring to this baby as an 'it'."

"Okay, I'll tell your mom, I'm sure she'll be here in no time."

"Thanks. I bet you she already knows."

"Oh defiantly." He say smiling. I love it when he smiles, it's the one of the most amazing things in the world.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad you decided not to wait!" My mom squeals. When it comes to her grandchildren she like a kid in a candy store.<p>

"I had a feeling you wouldn't hold out longer. It's obvious that you already know." I tell her. She just smiles back at me with no shame.

"Are you ready?" Mom asks, grabbing my hands tightly. I look at Henry for approval and he gives me a small nod. Anyone who looked at him would describe his expression as somber, but I know him better than that. I can see the excitement shinning in his sliver eyes.

"Yes." I tell her.

"It's a…" She says, pausing for dramatic effect with an uncontrollable grin on her face. Henry squeaks my hand. Even though this baby wasn't planned, I know we're ready for it. "Girl!" I can't help but gasp as my mom shouts the news. A girl. I'm having a baby girl. For the millionth time I wish Ava was here to gush over this baby. I know she would have spoiled her and Milo rotten.

"Thanks mom." I say and hug her tight.

"You're welcome sweetie." She says, hugging me back. "I'll leave you two alone now so I get back to Milo." She pulls away, giving us one last grin before disappearing.

"We're having a girl." Henry states in awe.

"We are."

"Do you want to talk about names?"

"I would love to, but not right now. I have a job to do and so do you." I say. He sighs and disappears. I lay down on my bed and look at my stomach. "Hi baby," I whisper, rubbing slow circles where my baby is. "I'm your mommy." I remember talking to Milo like this, right before he was born. I'm so happy that I could go through this pregnancy with Henry, and without being a prisoner. I look at the clock that's mounted on the wall and swear under my breath. I wasn't kidding, I really do have a job to do, and I have to do it now. I close my eyes and sink into Roselyn's mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Roselyn's POV<strong>

"When are those pills going to get here?" Roselyn asks angrily to her empty room. She sits at her writing desk, with her back turned away from her bed. She learned that whoever it is that's leaving her messages, it likes doing it when nobody's watching. Roselyn glances behind her every few, impatient to get what she wants. When she looks again and her bed is still empty, she marches over to her bathroom, slamming the door in frustration. Roselyn takes the time to wash her face, after all, if she's going to be the goddess of beauty, she has to always look her best. She stares at herself in the mirror intently.

"Those pills better get here soon." She mutters to her reflection. When she walks out of the bathroom, her eyes immediately zoom to her bed, or more accurately, the white satin bag sitting amid her pillows. The bag looks innocent, tied with a pink ribbon, but when Roselyn reaches into it, her slender hands find two pink pills. She smiles, her mind racing as she plans her next move.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a name in mind (not telling what it is, you'll have to wait ;) ) but you can still pmreview some names for me (girl only!)**


	9. I'm A Queen

**Kate's POV**

* * *

><p>"Walter, Roselyn just sent for Eric, we've got to stop this. He's going to be furious when he finds out we know." I say, clutching the arm of my white diamond throne. They're asking me to betray my friend, Ava's son.<p>

"What's done is done." Walter replies, looking relaxed, completely at ease.

"You can't just sit here and nothing!" I yell, awkwardly getting up.

"Do not tell me what to do! I am a king!"

"And I'm a queen! You put me in charge of this and I have decided that she has failed!" I practically scream. Henry wraps his arms around me, pulling on to his lap.

"It's just hormones." He whispers in my ear.

"I don't have hormones." I grumble. He's probably right, but I don't really care right now.

"Roselyn will not fail." Walter tells us.

"What do you mean? Kate isn't wrong, she dictates who fails." Henry speaks up.

"And I've given her a decade and we have come up with nothing. Roselyn will pass." Walter says.

"No." I say in a dangerously quite voice.

"Fine." Walter sighs "We will put it to a vote. Either way, I see no reason to continue this. No more tests will be set in motion, any that have will be finished. Tomorrow Roselyn will be judged and we'll deliver our final verdict." Everyone nods.

"Does that mean we can stop what she's about to do?" I ask

"No."

"But…"

"Don't test my generosity." Walter cuts me off, glaring at me. I look at Henry for help and he answers.

"_It's okay, trust the others."_ As much as it pains me, I agree to Walter's terms.

* * *

><p><strong>Roselyn's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>There's a knock at the door and I fan out my evening dress. The dress is sparkling red and seems to be held up by magic. I frantically pick up the book that's being sitting on my nightstand for ages.<p>

"Come in." I say, my voice barely above a whisper. Eric walks in, his eyes traveling up my exposed leg. _Why yes Eric, this is how I always look when I read._

"Hey, you wanted to see me?" Eric asks, stuttering a little.

"Yeah, Irene has been really pushing me in class and I need time to unwind. I figured you could probably use it too."

"Thanks. You're right, this whole thing has been pretty nerve-racking." He smiles, sitting down next to be on my bed.

"Want some wine?" I ask sweetly. It doesn't matter which glass I hand him because I drugged both of them. No mistakes, no suspicion.

"No thanks." He replies. Damn, he's got to say yes.

"Oh come on, relax. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Ah, what the heck." He says, taking one of glasses from me. "Cheers."

"To us." I say, clinking glasses with him. We each take a sip, but I want this to move faster. "Watch this." I chugged back half of the wine, smiling wildly at him. "Your turn." He tips back his head, downing the entire thing.

"Your turn." He says, suddenly staring at me with a hunger in his eyes. I drink the rest of the wine, tossing the glass on the ground behind me. I feel a fire spreading through my body, and all I want is his lips on mine. And that's what I get.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short, I wanted some suspense before I end it. That's right! This story will soon come to an end. But not to worry, you'll get at least another two chapters! Can you guess what book I referenced for the beginning of Roselyn's scene?<strong>


	10. The Judging

**Roselyn's POV**

* * *

><p>My head is pounding as I open my eyes. I try to sit up, but every muscle in screams at me, so lay back down with a groan. Someone beside me stirs and I freeze. He rolls over and I relax when I see his face. It's only Eric. In my bed.<p>

The memories of last night come back to me as his eyes flutter open.

"Good morning." I mumble in a sexy voice. He looks at me, momentarily confused, before realization dawns on him.

"Shit." He yells and jumps out of bed. He's already half-dressed before I can react.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, I made a mistake. I have to go address the council."

"Is that what you think of this? It was a mistake! Is because of Kate, isn't it?" I screech, while trying to sit up.

"No…" he starts, but trails off when he notices my pain. "Are you okay?"

"I don't feel very well." I say in a small voice, hoping to make him stay with me. Eric quirks an eyebrow up and glances at our discarded wine glass.

"Does your head hurt, are your muscles sore?" He asks. I nod, biting my lip.

"Eric, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that, you'd think they'd fix that." I look at him questionably, but all he just gives a faint smile. "I've got to go talk to the council, but I'll be back soon. We'll talk more then." And without waiting for a response, he disappears out the door.

* * *

><p>I've been laying on my bed for hours, too sore to move, waiting for Eric to come back.<p>

What was so wrong with what we did last night? Does he know we were drugged? Does he know that I did it?

It's all Kate's fault. If she hadn't gotten herself knocked up, there wouldn't have been any need to use those stupid pills. I sigh, blowing a strand of hair off of my face and there's a knock on the door.

"Come in." I yell, not caring that I'm still not dressed and probably look like the living dead. When Eric walks in I struggle to sit up. "Eric, can we talk, I…"

"No." He cuts me off.

"What?" I ask

"Get dressed." He says, not looking at me.

"Fine." I huff at the aloofness "Give me half an hour."

"You don't have half an hour, you have fifteen minutes."

"But I don't even have an outfit pick out!" I exclaim. Without answering me, he produces a dress from behind him. It's white, and hideous. Its floor length, has long sleeves and a high neck line. The dress covers absolutely everything. I stare at it in disgust and Eric sighs.

"Kate picked it out, Ella will be here in a minute to help you and I'll be waiting outside the door when you're done." He places the monstrosity on my bed. Ella walks in and Eric leaves again, without a word. I groan into my pillow and Ella sighs.

"Come on, they won't appreciate it if you're late."

"Who?" I ask, flipping over. Ella smirks, pulling away my blankets.

"Who else? The council." She says, as if it's no big deal. My eyes widen and, despite still my aching muscles, I jump out of bed.

"Why do they want to see me?"

"You're pretty smart, figure it out." She says. I don't understand, I thought they didn't want me to know who they were. Unless…

"Oh my god. No way! What are we waiting for?" I yell. This is what it's all been leading up to. The Judging.

Ella holds up the dress and I deflate a little when I realize that I have to wear that _thing_ to meet the people that will be my family for eternity. I hate Kate.

* * *

><p>Without a minute to spare, Ella put the finishing touches on my hair.<p>

"I'll go get Eric. Maybe I'll see you later." Giving me a faint smile that's unlike her. She walks out the door and I can hear faint whispering. I can't believe I'll be a goddess before Christmas. Although, I remember Eric saying that they don't celebrate Christmas, they celebrate the Winter Solstice. Which just happens to be today.

I take another glance in the mirror and curse Kate again. I may be about to become the goddess of beauty, but pretty clothes help. That baby will be coming any day now, and Kate better hope it's Henry's, not Eric's. I remember when she told me that she was pregnant. I was happy for her, untill she also told me who the father might be.

Eric walks in, interrupting my thoughts, not that I mind though. When it comes to him, I never mind.

"Let's go." He says coolly offering his arm. I take it, trying to not be bothered by his distant behavior. We walk out of my room, probably for the last time and I have a thought.

"Will I live on Olympus with you?" I whisper as we turn down the hall.

"If you pass, yes, you will live on Olympus. But I don't live there."

"Why not?" I ask, disappointed.

"I'm a minor god. Only the Olympians live on Olympus."

"Oh." I sigh. I want to ask him more questions, but it seems we've arrived at our destination. Eric holds open the ballroom door for me and escorts me to stool in the centre of the room. My seat is really uncomfortable but the thought flies out of my head when I notice the thrones in front of me.

"Which one's mine?" I ask

"It's not there right now." He says, standing a good two feet away from me. My throne isn't there, so the one I'm immediately drawn to the the one that looks to be made of white diamond. It's situated next to a matching black diamond throne. I wonder what it would be like to be with someone forever.

"Roselyn, I present to you the council of Olympians." Eric announces formally and a line of people parades in. The first face I see shocks me. It's Walter, the butler, followed by everyone else I've gotten to know during my stay at Eden. Dylan, Ella, Irene, in fact, the only person I don't recognize at first is a middle-age woman holding the hand of a little boy that's oddly familiar looking. It takes me a minute to realize that she was a regular at my work for a long time. She sits down on the throne make of vines and leafs. The boy stands expectantly in front of the diamond thrones.

As others come in, I turn my head in time to see the last two people walk in. My jaw drops when a very pregnant Kate walks in on Henry's arm, a black diamond ring glittering on her left hand.

"Mommy, Daddy!" The little boy yells, running towards them. Henry gives the first smile I've ever seen on him and scoops the boy up.

Kate awkwardly plops into the white throne next to Henry, looking completely at ease, like it's her's. It then occurs to me that it is her's. This was the council. Immortality may not be so good if Kate's around.

"Roselyn, for the past nine months, you have undertaken several tests to decide if you are worthy enough to receive immortality and become one of us. To become the new goddess of love." Walter says from his throne. "These test have been organized by Kate. Kate, if you will." Kate sighs and looks me in the eye.

"Rose, you have come the closest of all of the tested, but you engaged in lustful activities with Eric." Kate says, looking very regal, like a queen.

"Kate, may I remind you that you didn't exactly pass that part of the test either." Walter interrupts. Anyone else would have blushed, but Kate keeps her composure.

"You achieved this by uses of an aphrodisiac, and not just for the purpose of lust. Your thoughts have revealed you to have acted in wrath, pride, and greed." Kate states.

"Wait, my thoughts?" I exclaim.

"Yes. Mind reading is one of my more... useful talents." She smiles. I don't have a response. Kate was in my mind? Reading my thoughts? "We will put this to a vote. All of those not in favor?" She raises her hand, giving me a lowly look. Henry also does, along with Theo, James, the woman on the nature throne, Ella, Xander, Irene, Phillip, Nicholas and Sophia.

Kate glares at Dylan until he raises his hand as well.

"Very well." Walter says, sounding exasperated. "Roselyn, the council has come to the conclusion that you failed. In a few minutes, I'll erase your memory of this all of this. You won't remember a thing."

I sit there, in disbelief. Eric grimaces and turned to leaves. I need him to stay, I can't forget him, and I won't let him forget me.

"Eric! Wait! I... I... I think I'm pregnant!" I yell after him. He keeps walking until he reaches the door. Only then does he pause.

"Don't worry, she's lying." The nature lady calls, and Eric walks out.

"Aright, that settles it. But Kate, no more girls. Find something else." Walter states. He then gets up, and escorts me to another room to erase my memory. Just like that, it's over.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to congratulate myself for my longest chapter! *Applause*. I was going to split this in two, but decided not to do that to you.<strong>

**Sorry if there's a lot of mistakes. I typed most of this on my phone because my mom took away my laptop, thinking that would keep me off the internet. :) **


	11. Little Princess

**:')**

**Kate's POV**

* * *

><p>Silence. We just sat there after Walter took Roselyn in complete silence.<p>

"Are you okay?" Henry whispered, but in the empty room, he might as well have yelled.

"This never gets easier does it?" I sigh, putting a hand on my swollen stomach. "But he said no more girls though. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You'll figure it out." Henry puts his hand on top of mine. I don't know if he's right, I just tried of having to make decisions. I don't know, I don't want to know, I just want to relax. All of the sudden, I feel a shooting pain in my abdomen.

"Henry!" I gasp.

I hear a chorus of responses, but I don't care because the pain fades.

"Never mind, it's okay." Kate reassure them.

"No Kate, I think you're going into labour." Henry grabs my hand and pulls me up.

"No I'm not, I'm, ah!" I scream as pain rips through me again. "Okay, maybe."

"Come on, let's go home." He say then rushes me to the crystal portal with some of the others in tow.

* * *

><p>I squeeze Henry's hand as another contraction comes.<p>

"I change my mind, I don't want to do this anymore." I'm glad Henry can't feel pain, I'm pretty his hand would be broken by now if he was mortal.

"I don't this works that way." He chuckles.

"Where's Milo?"

"Don't worry sweetie," my mom replies "Ella said she'd take care of him, if only because this one's going to be a girl."

"That's good…" I say, but shut up when another one hits.

"Alright, it's time." My mom says, practically smiling from ear to ear.

"Ready?" Henry asks.

"No." I cry. He kisses my forehead.

"You're doing great. She'll be here soon."

* * *

><p>"Here she is!" My mom squeals, handing me my newborn girl. "I'll go get Milo." She says and slips out. My little girl waves her arms at me, making cute little sounds.<p>

"She's perfect." Henry whispers.

"And so beautiful." I say. She has porcelain skin, hair that's golden brown and eyes that are bluer than sapphires. Tears prick my eyes and the others walk in.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Milo giggles, throwing his arms around Henry. He looks at me and scrunches his nose up. "What's that?" He asks.

"This is your little sister!" I laugh

"What's her name?"

"I'd think we'd all like to know actually." My mom says

"Wait, not yet." Ella says, pushing through. "May I?"

"Um, sure." I say, not sure what she's going to do. She holds her hands over my daughter and a glow forms. "What was that?" I ask when it's done.

"My blessing. You know, goddess of women, protector of the innocent. It's just a formality."

"Come on, we want to know her name!" James protests.

I smile at Henry "So what is it?"

"You let him choose? Good luck." Xander laughed. Henry glared at him, but forgot his anger as he brushed his fingers through her soft curls.

"Her name is… Aurora."

_Aurora_. It fit her perfectly. I reluctantly hand her over to Henry and ask everyone to leave.

"You rest up." Mom said, herding everyone out.

"I will." I tell her before she shuts the door. Henry shows Milo how to hold Aurora and I just look on from my bed. My family is so perfect. I have an amazing husband and two beautiful children. Henry gives Aurora back to me and asks Milo to go and get my mom to tuck him in. A pink crib appears near our bed and I smile.

"You realize that this isn't it, right?" I ask

"What do you mean?"

"We're going to have more." I state.

"Well, yeah." Henry says

"What?"

"Well, the last two were accidents, so…"

"Henry!" I slap him on the arm. Aurora makes a noise that sounds strangely like a giggle. "I love her name."

"I'm glad. I've always liked it. It's classic, pretty, and you can't shorten it." He smiles, but mine fades as I realize our newest problem.

"Henry, what am I going to do about the test? Walter said no more girls." I sigh.

"We have a few years to figure it out." He laid down next to me on the bed and our little princess. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered. I kept Aurora between us. She looked at me, I all of the sudden, I knew. The answer was right in front of me. She was already so filled with love. She'll have a choice, of course, but I can feel it. Aurora will be the new goddess.

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends the story… for now. Wow, I think I might cry. I want to thank all of you for reading and being so supportive. I'm sorry it took so long, over a year, and this chapter was really short, but I couldn't think of a better place to end it. I feel so connected to this story, *spoiler alert* I might make a sequel. Until then, goodbye. –Love DaughterOfTheAshes<strong>


End file.
